


Baking 101

by adriiadventures



Series: Mauana: A Moana x Maui Series [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: Maui gets caught trying to spice up their life.





	Baking 101

“Maui, shh, I’m on the phone with Mom.” She swatted his hand away from her waist, shuffling across the kitchen. “Yeah, Mom, sorry, Maui and I were cooking. What’s up?” 

While Moana was sufficiently distracted by her mother on the phone, Maui’s deep brown eyes shimmered as he broke into a grin. Reaching under the cabinet, he pulled out a little bag of leaves. Basil? Oregano? Weird stuff to put in a batch of brownie mix. Except it was, y’know,  _ brownies _ . Maui knew Moana was pretty tame; she wouldn’t ever do anything illegal, not even jaywalk. Unless she was late for a meeting. Or a class. And he respected that, don’t get him wrong, but his wife needed to relax a little.  _ A little bit won’t hurt.  _

Biting his lip before ripping open the bag, Maui reflected on what he was about to do. They would most likely get pretty high--what if she threw up? What if she would taste it and start yelling at him about it? She’d probably thank him the day after. She was like that after a night out--or in--drinking. 

Before he had time to finish thinking, to make an actual decision, Moana turned around. As quick as he could, Maui turned around, put the marijuana in the mix, and shoved the bag in his mouth. With an eyebrow raised, Moana swiveled her husband around gently. “Maui, what were you doing?”

“Mmmmuuufn. Howsh yur mmh?”

She couldn’t do much. He wouldn’t budge--and as hard as she tried, she was smaller than him. She couldn’t get him to move, to open his damn mouth, to let her past him and to the brownie mix bowl. And she certainly couldn’t understand why. 

“Maui. You’re going to have to move sometime.” She stood back in slight defeat.  _ Sometimes you have to lose the battle to win the war _ . Even if she had to wait for him to leave to go pee, she’d outlast him and figure out what he was up to. 

Maui knew he had two options. Confess, or grab the bowl and make a run for it. 

As hilarious as it would be to see his wife scramble to stop him as he locked the bathroom door, she was, well, his wife. And they were more responsible than him. And she wouldn’t kill him for trying to have a little fun. Probably. So Maui let his jaw drop and took the baggie out. While Moana’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion and mild curiosity, he took three steps until he was in front of her and on his knees, her hands in his. “Don’t be mad. I...maybe put a little bit of weed in the brownie mix.”

“Pot. You put  _ pot  _ in  _ my brownies! _ ” Moana’s face was far beyond red. More like a bright lava  color. Too close to Te Kā’s coloring for Maui’s comfort.

***

“Mo. Please. Let me out of the bathroom.” Somehow he had agreed to locking himself up in their tiny shared bathroom until she was no longer mad at him. “This is a really weird form of punishment!” He yelled. No response.

Moana, on the other side, was pacing. And pacing. And pacing. She knew she was overreacting--pot brownies really weren’t that rare, and although she wouldn’t admit it to Maui, it wouldn’t have been her first time having one. Or two. Or a few. But that wasn’t the point; he hadn’t asked her first.  _ Hadn’t even  _ **_considered_ ** _ to ask me first.  _ Then again, they were fond of pranking each other. She might concede that sex while high could’ve been fun. But it can’t be.

Biting her lip, Moana gripped the handle of the bathroom door. She knew she should really let him out and explain why she was overreacting. Yes, it was wrong of him. Yes, he admitted his  mistakes and profusely apologized. No, he would not do it again. No, he didn’t mean to hurt her in any way. Yes, he was dumb. All the basics, he had agreed to. Yet here they were, with the bathroom door in between them.

She turned the handle slowly. Reluctantly. Moana took a very deep breath as Maui just stared at her, waiting for anything she had to say. Hopefully she would say something and not ignore him, which they recently decided was probably unhealthy in their relationship. After all, they weren’t in grade school anymore. Ish. 

“Maui. I’m mad because I’m pregnant.” And big, strong Maui, herotoall, sat down on the black and white tiled bathroom floor. 

***

Moana stared at the ceiling listlessly, conflicted. Half of her wanted to still be angry at him--pot. In her house. An illegal substance, in her house. But they’d done worse as kids. And their kid was going to do worse. Their kid. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m still mad. You still suck.”

“Thanks, Mo,” Maui whispered as he turned to his side, scooped Moana up in his arms, and spent a long time kissing her and the bun, not pot, in her oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of this if you made it this far! Although really, it wasn't a very long read. Slowly getting back into writing. :)


End file.
